vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Badigadi
Summary Demon King Badigadi, the Demon of Immortality, is a being said to be alive even before the Laplace war and is said to be the Demon King of wisdom. He is described to be as an incredibly tall, 6-armed man with purple hair and jet-black skin that turns brown when drunk. In contrast with his intimidating form and love for combat (and "holding" beautiful women), he is a rather whimsical person who loves to laugh, drink and chat, which makes him rather easy to be friends with should one manage to get his attention for more than a few minutes. He is also fiercely protective of his loved ones, which Hitogami, an unseen figure, exploited into tricking him into using the Fighting god armor, Aldebaran, the first rank of the Seven Great World Powers. With it, he is nigh-unstoppable, capable of shrugging off the worst attacks and is unseeable by magic eyes. Despite being forced into the opposing side of Rudeus, he remains friendly, even giving advice not to trust him and upon his loss, even agreed that he should be sealed away so he would not be of use to Hitogami again. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown normally; High 6-A with the Fighting god armor Name: Badigadi Origin: Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu (Jobless Reincarnation: I Will Seriously Try If I Go To Another World) Gender: Male Age: At least 10,000 years old (His defeat against Laplace was 10,000 years ago) Classification: '''The Seven Great World Powers (Rank 3), Demon King, Demon King of Immortality, Fighting god Aldebaran '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Magic, Immunity to magic eyes, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Unknown by himself (Punched an unarmored Rudeus and only knocked him out), Multi-Continent level with the Fighting god armor (Should be able to deal as much as he can take) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ movement (Ran across the continent in speeds that he has come and gone before the countries' armies are even notified of his presence and mobilized; Should not be slower than Rudeus in Mk.0); Speed of Light combat speed (Is able to keep pace with Rudeus and at times even overwhelm him despite the great amount of equally capable support he has) Lifting Strength: Unknown; Unknown with the Fighting god armor Striking Strength: Unknown by himself; Multi-Continent Class with the Fighting god armor (He is a purely physical fighter) Durability: Unknown by himself (Took a Stone Cannon from Rudeus and got his upper body splattered across the field); Multi-Continent level when armored (As the Fighting god, he took an attack from Laplace that split the Begaritto continent from the mainland, creating the Great Ring Sea in the process); Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Has never shown to be tired at all, and the limits of his regeneration is yet to be seen, though it is notable that he had to be sealed away as most warriors present in the battle agreed that he cannot be killed) Range: Extended melee range via his superior height Standard Equipment: None by himself; the Fighting god armor as the Fighting god Intelligence: High; He is known as a being of great wisdom. He is also one of the oldest beings in the setting. Weaknesses: He has no ranged attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6